garyanddinofandomcom-20200215-history
Show 709 - Estúpido de Mayo
Show 709 was recorded on May 3, 2017. Opening Topics that Gary and Dino began the show with talking about how disastrous 708 was. Dean said he's giving up because Gary is highly disapproving. They play a clip of Michael Myers of Queers for Gears impersonating Huell Howser. Special Guest Barry They discuss the Reality TV Awards. Guests Phil from Pasadena described his trip to Boston. A theft incident that resulted in Patty from Inglewood and Brad from New Hampshire losing their items. * The Hotel Phil was staying in had no air conditioning and it was hot in Boston * Baker, Black Lauren from CT, Andy B and Marshall met in New York. Only Marshall and Black Lauren were able to travel to Boston. * Dean said he will consider reprinting the shirts so the theft victims can re-buy * He described Alex's parents as "the nicest people" * He described Patty's speech as "heartful" and "100% real" * Marshall also gave a speech, which Phil described Marshall and Patty as the best representatives of the table. * He described Boston as "cleaner than New York" Show Topics * They discuss their experiences in North Philidelphia, Newark and the Brox * Debate on the pronunciation of "Ferry" * The origins of A&M Records an independent label founded by Herb Alpert and Jerry Moss in 1962. * Discussions of how Phil was respectful to Alex's Friends and Family * Gary says how he doesn't understand memorial services * Various aspects of the Hollywood Walk of Fame, how to get one, placement of the stars, potentially movement of stars to other locations. Frankie MacDonald Frankie is asked if Gary looks like Chris Pratt, he didn't answer. When asked if Dean looks like a chocolate bunny, Frankie laughed. Ask Frankie * Aaron from SF; What causes allergies; Pollen * Caller 2 was not taken * Mario Mumbles, Have you heard Tom Leykis? Yes Tom is a nice Guy * Brad from NH, Have you have you put your lips down on a whore-monica, No * Howard from maryland, Do you go to the Gym? I just do a lot of walking, only once in awhile ** Gary asked How tall are you? 6'1" * French Fry, What favorite thing to do on your Birthday? Chinese Food and Ice Cream Cake ** Gary asked Chicken Balls * David from Seattle, Best Internet Xfinity or FiberWoptics, Monica's Fiber Optics with Bell * Willie Slick from New Orleans, LA medulla oblongata meaning; Abu Dhabi is in the United Arab Emirates ** Gary Explained that it was the continuation of the spinal cord within the skull, forming the lowest part of the brainstem and containing control centers for the heart and lungs. * Barry, Your girl was a whore monica, Frankie Scratched his head * Brandye from Pleasanton, last picture you took with your phone, A Selfie * Phil in Pasadena, Do you listen to Hip Hop or Rap, Beastie Boys, InterGalatic Dean played the Ask Frankie segment out with "Intergalactic" by the Beastie Boys Mr. Bobby's Neighborhood Bobby was talking quickly in this segment he said he was using oxytocin. He described his living situation over the past 6 months. Bobby described various sex acts and his own experience with religious schools The Deep Fry Fry describes cruising around with Camper Russ and how he is happier since he walked around outside. 02:16:25 Brad Submitted a new song lampooning Fry Guests, continued * 02:19:14 Dr. Baker described Brad's song as "like angels singing" and "epic." He describes the New York 3rd Man meetup. 02:21:20 The Baker, NASCAR Marshall, Bram, Andy and Black Lauren was singing "DBS" by Calm Bram. He said he hated the song at first, but it grew on him. ** 02:29:00 A clip featuring the group consuming snacks is played ** 02:33:38 A promo was also recorded by the group, the third take was good ** They did not know when the first time the phrase "chocolate timpson" was said on the show, but TImpson's first episode was 523 In Studio Guests Patty and Jose "The Ho" Patty mentioned how Jose, "the ho", "couldn't stay still during while in the studio." Jose mentioned the show was going to air on Cinco de Mayo. Jose brought Victoria for Gary and Room Temperature Mexican Coke for Dino. Jose talks about how working at the radio station he and Dino work at together is like. Patty talks about the food she made and brought in. Dean correctly said that Cinco de Mayo is not Mexico's Independence Day (which is September 16) Patty took a Red Eye and she went with Brad to have breakfast. After breakfast Brad noticed his sunglasses were missing. However they did not discover Patty's suitcase was missing until they arrive at the hotel. The most devastating loss to her was the memorial shirt she made for Alex from Milbrae. Brad was brought on. Brad explained his "obsession" with sunglasses as constantly losing them and his ability to look without being seen. 03:14:30 After calling Jose a "Hyperactive adult" she breaks into Spanish 03:14:50 Patty: You look like you have braces on your teeth, man Jose If I had them, I would look like I would look two years old 03:15:12 Patty You are a sperm that escaped the human body Jose: One that escaped from the vagina Gary and Dino argue over Barry's interview which was cut out of the show. Dean is trying to edit the interview because names of persons said on the interview. 03:28:58 Patty: What Song? You're not a Guanaco (Salvadoran) Los Tires Del Norte (Band?) On September 15th Mexican Cities have festivals and parades. In Baja California, Cinco de Mayo is celebrated because of their close ties to the United States. Patty being politically incorrect she is not offended by "white people co-opting" Mexican culture. Patty is worried she might be late to the food truck game. She originally wanted to name it Zozobra cooking sopapillas, however the small space may not allow this. 03:36:48 Dino said he hasn't done Cocaine in 10 years. 03:38:50 They discuss the various accents throughout México. 03:39:13 Patty said she "loves chilangos" (people from Mexico City). 03:39:38 Jose Imitated a person from Mexico City. 03:40:00 Patty described the how "Chilango" accent is similar to someone "joking" 03:45:40 Patty described the bottle exchange in Mexico where empty coke bottles can be exchanged for a full one. (The system is similar to what happened in the United States before World War II) 03:49:31 Gary and Patty mentioned a time when Foco Liz attempted to hijack the Tom Leykis show after Gustavo's announcement that he was getting married. Gary came in and physically picked up Liz and removed her. 03:50:16 Gary and Patty discuss how Patty doesn't enjoy alcohol the way everyone else does. 03:50:20 Patty described her attempt at trying something else Branksy's Blue Collar Brew Review Victoria by Cerveceria Modelo. While Modelo is more mainstream Victoria is considered to be a higher grade, Patty alluded to Toyota/Lexus as a comparison. Victoria was reviewed on episode 646. Snack Exchange 03:40:40 Ernie contributed Chocolate Mazapan which is mexican chocolate covered peanut candies similar to a cake. Guests, Part 3 * 04:01:54 Aaron in San Francisco woke up and didn't hear Patty's story. Aaron discussed Barry, but didn't see high value to his interview. Aaron joked that Barry Manilow married a man named Gary. ** They discussed whether it was appropriate to say "Whoremonica". ** French Fry's talking about himself in the 3rd Person and not listening to the show ** HIs girlfriend * 04:56:39 David from Seattle they open discussing comics. * 04:42:15 Juan in Seattle was Wine tasting with Gun John * 04:49:39 "Good Louis" described a white russian and said he liked them. Louis asked how they can talk for so many hours. Gary said it was a mystery and said he'd rather not talk 05:53:50 Dino explained that Gary and Dino argue when the microphones are off. Don't be Stupid 05:02:45 Dean sang about French Fry posting in the Secret Group. Dino discusses how it triggers him when someone talks negatively about the show. Gary and Dino talk about how they have done stupid things when they were younger. * 05:24:06 Topless woman gets into a mace battle with police. Because the glass separating her from the officers she only maced herself. 05:24:53 The computer stutters and repeats itself. * 05:27:00 Security Driod Robot gets knocked over by Drunk man * A Charleston, SC woman is arrested and charged for terroristic threats ** 05:32:12 Dino said he worries about Joe in San Diego weekly because he gets angry. "If Joe gets taken away we're going to end the show" * Facebook Live gets a Lakeland, FL woman caught at a Chuck E. Cheese ** 05:35:35 Bobby was brought on the phone. Bobby knows where it is and saw the local news. He has seen the sheriff on TV before. * Man calls 911 for his stolen heroin ** 05:41:49 "out of control" sounds like Manjul * 05:45:00 Walter Haider victim of thief that stole his Wifi to send bomb threats out on twitter ** After goofing on the victim's accent they found a clip similar to Patty's accent "chit" 05:49:14